


30 Days after Valentine

by Spring_Rain



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I can't write fluff, I swear this one is light angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, college nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Rain/pseuds/Spring_Rain
Summary: There is no such thing as waiting for the right time to confess your love, we should make the right time.So do Jisung and Daniel, they need to stop hesitating each other's feeling.





	30 Days after Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am so sorry for the pain from my previous works :")
> 
> So here is the little remedy for you all, hope you like it

Jisung never felt in love this hard before. He is actually still virgin to be honest, in his 25 years of age. His friends always mock him for never having sex with someone and set him up with someone in blind date. But it never been success, not my type, he said. Actually, he was kinda popular back then in his hometown, as one of ulzzang, he got many love confessions from neighbours girls, or even boys. But he never thought love is that necessary, he always enjoys being alone. Single means you can hang out with everyone without any consideration toward jealousy heart. 

Jisung never felt in love this hard before, for his 25 years of existence. Until he saw a man dancing so beautifully in college entrance ceremony last year. He went there as one of comitee and had to guide the freshman to his department. His heart skipped beating when he saw a man with board shoulder and good body propotion danced a contemporary dance genre, he danced it alone, but owned the stage. This young man danced it mesmerizingly as if the music is made for his dancing and the event held for this stage only. His black silky shirt waving along the dancer moves, and his expression tells it all. It was a great performance by a freshman from Dance Departement, as the dean said. And Jisung couldn’t agree for more. 

As the tears falling on his cheek because he was so mesmerized by the dance, I just felt in love, his heart said.  
**  
“Jisung hyung!” someone shouted Jisung name, Jisung turned his head and saw a puppy like face guy ran toward him. His heart kept beating faster as that young man reach him closer. He still can not believe how they got this closer each others, after he saw the younger dancing in his college entrance ceremony before. He met him in the park near hallroom after sending the freshman to his department. He saw the dancer sat in a woodchair looked so frustated. He wanted to get know the dancer as but too embarrassed to talk to him, he kept going back and forth until he decided to reach the seat. Sat at the other edge of chair. 

“Hi, uhm, sorry for bothering, I saw you don’t looked good. Maybe you need a help?” as Jisung said to start the conversation.

No respons from the dancer, he still benting down his head, looked so gloomy. Jisung scolded himself for being too dumb. He should leave now as the dancer didn’t gave any respons to his approach. He must wanted to be alone now, dumb you Yoon Jisung, where is your sense? He thought. 

“Do you like jelly?” he said suddenly.

“I don’t have anything now, someone gave me this. Maybe it helps you feeling better” he still tried breaking the ice between them. Surprisingly the dancer turned his head and looked at Jisung. He looked flustered, but smile after it, showing his bunny teeth. Jisung took jelly out from his backpack and gave it to the dancer. 

That was how he got to know the dancer. Kang Daniel, the dancer name. And surprisingly they to closer by the time. Jisung thought Daniel would be like some cold tough guy, seeing based on his way in dancing. But turned out Daniel is very cute friend, his interest about acting and theater leads him closer to Jisung, he needs it to get his expression in dancing perfect. He always amazed about how Jisung can make some expression on point, sometimes he found it cool, sometimes this hyung looked hilarious. He often practiced his facial expression in front of jisung and asked for the older opinion and advice. Sometimes they do it at campus, sometimes at Jisung dorm while waiting for their chicken feet delivery. Daniel got used for being Jisung acting practice partner now, it also help him to manage his expression. 

“Hyung why don’t you wait me? We promised to eat tteopokki before” said Daniel sulking.

“I wait for you Niel-a, but suddenly my friends called me and said Professor wanted to meet me, I sent you message right? I am sorry we should cancel this promise today.” 

“Is there anything wrong hyung? You looked not good today. Not like you used to be.”

“Nothing, I just got a bit stressed about my final project, I need to graduate next year and find a job, I can’t ask my parent for money anymore at this age” Jisung answered it bitterly. Actually Jisung had another big reason why he felt not good that day, but he will never said it to Daniel. Never. 

“I hope everything goes well Hyung, I mean it. You can do it, I believe in you” said Daniel while giving Jisung a hug and patting the older back. 

Daniel had no idea, his habit doing skinship toward people is very risky to Jisung. Everytime Daniel landed his hand on the older shoulder, Jisung’s heart will skip beating or simply will beat faster. Daniel had no idea how hard is it for Jisung. Holding his feeling on since the very beginning of their meeting.

It’s February! They said it’s a love month, a very special month for every lovebirds outhere. All sides in town is decorated with pink things, love balloon everywhere, suddenly all bakery sells chocolate or flowers. Love song from some singer climbed up again in streaming chart. It is really a love month. 

It’s February, a month when that shit called Valentine on it. Jisung used to do not care about this, but this year is very different. He gotta prepare to see a thousands of confession will Daniel get on that day. He couldn’t help but being jealous, alone by himself. And he didn’t feel so good about it.

**

“Hyung, have you made decision?” asked Sungwoon, his bestfriend since they both were late coming to their entrance ceremony 3 years ago. They ended up eating ice cream together at the park because those who came late couldn’t enter the hall. After some talk, turned out Sungwoon is 2 years younger than Jisung but he enrolled to University earlier than people at his age because he took fasttrack program. Sungwoon is Jisung’s closest friend since then, Jisung tells everything to him, including Daniel. 

“What decision?” Jisung answered without turned his face to Sungwoon. He knew what Sungwoon asked about, he been asking it since the beginning of the month. And Jisung still didn’t know how to answer, he still didn’t know the answer to be precise. 

“Don’t play fool, hyung. You know what I am asking, don’t tell me you still don’t know how to tell it to him?”

“I am… perhaps yes” Jisung answered it stuttered.

“Oh my God, Jisung hyung. It’s 2018 and you still don’t know how to confess? Are you really 25 years old? That’s why you still virgin till now Hyung, you even don’t know how to approach a guy, I can’t believe I’m friend with this old bachelor” Sungwoon shook his head and showed his frustration toward the latter. He was gonna tell Daniel that this old man really into him since months ago, playing as cupid but he hold it, he couldn’t intervene this love issue. Let Jisung tells Daniel his own feeling. 

“Don’t remind me of that, I won’t die faster just because I am still virgin, tsk. But you know I never have courage to tell him” 

“C’mon we know that Daniel is very popular in campus, many guys wanted to date him. He is the nice catch, hyung. And he chose to hang out with you all the time? What is that? I bet he also have that feeling for you” Sungwoon placed his both hand on Jisung’s shoulder, to convince the latter. 

“Should I?” asked Jisung with wary face. Sungwoon nodded while patting Jisung’s shoulder. 

**

It was February, 14 th. That cursed day was coming. Jisung couldn’t sleep since last night. He knew he gonna see all the nightmare that he imagined before, to see Daniel got many confession from peoples out there. Well, actually that is not something new for him, because some girl also came to Daniel at daily, to get his number. But he always rejected in good way. But it was not that daily days, it was the day when many people would have courage to confess to their crush, lover, or ex. 

Sadly that courage never came to Jisung, even in that Valentine Day. He ended up seeing Daniel holding many buckets and chocolate, coming to him. Still with that face, bunny teeth and eye smile.

“Whoaaa… that popular boy is coming. Look how many confessions that you got today, let me count them” Jisung welcomed Daniel with his usual smile, but deep inside his heart feels uneasy, and somehow hurts.

“No, hyung, don’t say it. These are things that they left in my locker, and I didn’t even have chance to reject it, I can’t throw it away too.” Daniel placed the chocolate and bucket on the table, picked ramyeon cup from Jisung’s hand when the latter busy counting it. Daniel didn’t know it, Jisung actually wanted to make sure, the flowers that he left before on the younger’s locker didn’t left out. He stopped counting when he saw that. 

“Yaaa..how can you eat all of that ramyeon?” Jisung found his cup of noodle is empty now after Daniel gave it back, even the soup was gone. Daniel just giggled, while waiting for his, they were on the convenient store near Jisung’s dorm.

“Seriously, Kang Daniel. Why don’t you accept one of them? I saw they really mean about it. They love you” 

“Pass, not my type” Daniel answered shortly and lifted his right hand, still slurped the noodle. 

“Even Hwang Minhyun? Or Ong Seongwoo?”

“Should I go to one of them then?” Daniel stopped eating and asked him back. Looked like wanted to ensure something. But the latter only shrugged his shoulder, chose to not answering it. 

Jisung didn’t ask anymore, he jumped at conclusion that if someone like Hwang Minhyun, the ‘it” boy from Music Departement or Ong Seongwoo from his departement couldn’t win Daniel heart, then his chance doesn’t even existed. Daniel might just love hanging out with him, as he said that he feels like having older brother, something he never had before. And Jisung felt it’s enough, for him.

“Hyung, how? Was it succeed?” Sungwoon asked right after the latter picked up his call. Jisung lied his body on the couch, turned the television on. 

“Succed my ass, he got more confessions more than he used to get. I am nothing compared to them.”

“Gosh hyung, until when you will have that thought?”

“Yaa, he rejected Hwang Minhyun yesterday and Ong Seongwoo day before that, then what I am? A dried squid who always come to him? I already knew the answer even before I asked him”

“Whoaaa.. I never knew Hwang Minhyun also has crush on him? Why do I feel hurt?” Sungwoon voice changed after hearing that name, his ex name. 

“Stop breaking your own heart, boy. Your ex already had new love, why don’t you?” Jisung attacked Sungwoon back. 

“Not this talk hyung, change the topic” Sungwoon stopped that ex who found his new love talk.

“Hahaha, okay sorry. But speaking of witch, I got something on my locker today, I think someone left it”

“What?”

“Chocolate, I never put food on my locker, that’s why I got surprised seeing it today.”

“See that? You are not nothing hyung, It’s Valentine Day and you got chocolate today. Believe me you are worth to be loved, Jisung hyung. Stop doubting yourself and catch that bunny teeth boy” 

What Sungwoon said was true, Jisung did feel his self is good enough actually, he got many confessions back then, since when his self confidence dropped like this. He never felt this kind of feeling before. Is it what people said quarter of life crisis? 

“But Valentine day is over, I will never have that chance anymore”

“Hyung, please. You are really single for the fuckin whole of your life. Don’t you ever heard about White Day?” 

“I know it, from the movie”

“Thanks God at least you know, okay use that chance hyung, we never knew to whom Daniel will give his heart” 

“Let me think about it first” 

But the thought is just the thought, Jisung never have that courage to tell Daniel. He was afraid his moves will break the relationship between them, what if Daniel didn’t even have that feeling for him, and felt uncomfortable after that, it’s worst. They still hanging out like they used to do, having movie date, practicing, until that White Day is coming. They were on the way back to Jisung’s dorm after having some soju outside. Daniel was little bit drunk, when Jisung was completely sober.

“Niel-ah. Are you sure you don’t want to accept any of your admirer? Does it looks like you wasting the chance?” asked Jisung, they walked side to side.

“Hyung, I told you I have no interest to them. None of them catch my eyes, and I want to focus on my dance Hyung, I want to get that scholarship. You know that I’m aiming for that since beginning.” said Daniel, circled his hand on Jisung’s shoulder.

“But you are still young, having a lover not a bad idea”

“Not my concern, how about you hyung. Still got chocolate on your locker everyday?” Daniel asked back, without facing Jisung.

“Yes, and still has no name on it, I wonder who left it for me”

“I know right? s/he must adore you so much hyung, especially it’s your favourite chocolate brand”

Jisung stopped walking, he didn’t reply to Daniel last sentence. He think it hardly, have he ever tell Daniel about that one, and no matter how hard he remember it, the answer is always no. He gasped and suddenly had urge to ask.

“I never told you that” said Jisung to Daniel who still walked, didn’t realized Jisung stopped his step.

“Told what?” Daniel also stopped his step. He didn’t turned back.

“How can you know that, chocolate that I always get is my favorite? I never told you about it” Jisung explained it, his heart beat faster, he afraid about what will happened later. 

Daniel turned back, walked to Jisung, scratched his upper eyebrow as if it’s itchy, his habbit when he felt shy or confused. 

“uhm.. Jisung hyung, you always wondering who gave you that chocolate. I always say I have no idea but my heart screaming wanted to say I am the one who left that on your locker” said Daniel staring right into Jisung’s eyes.

“Why? What? How?” Jisung still couldn’t believe bout what he just found.

“Don’t you realise it all the time? Why I never accept those who confessed to me, I never accept their dating invitation and chose to play with you, even we only watched movie in your dorm. I literally love our time together. But you never know it, kept offering me another guy to date when all I want to date it you. I got confused about your feeling, that’s why I left it on your locker”

“You also didn’t know mine” Jisung answered.

“What? You gave me something?” Daniel taken back hearing Jisung’s word.

“I did, that baby breath flower. I’ve told you that is my favorite flower, but you didn’t realize it when I gave you, you didn’t get the clue” Jisung sulked, pouting his lips.

Daniel blinked, chuckled, and giggled. “What is that? Are we fool? So we keep signaling but didn’t get it each other?” Jisung also couldn’t stop giggling, realized how fool they are.  
“We are completely fool” Jisung coughed, “So.. are we?” 

Daniel didn’t answered, he placed his both hand on Jisung cheeks, brushed it softly with his thumb. “Can I kiss that lips, hyung? I always want to do it”

Jisung smiled, “Why are you still asking when the answer is definitely yes.” Daniel smiled back and started to kiss Jisung’s lumpy lips, something that he been dreaming all the nights. They kissed each other lips softly, as they still have much time to do it. They could feel each other smile between the kiss.

Jisung drew his lips, “Wait, don’t you ever say you forget about this tomorrow, because you were drunk”

Daniel bent back his face, lifted his eyebrow and said,” Hng?? I never forget anything that happened when I’m drunk, hyung”

“Good then, because what will I do is kissing you all night, don’t dare to forget it” Jisung continued kissing the younger lips, a little bit harder but still the sweet one.

Once again, Jisung stopped the kiss, Daniel whined protesting the suddent lost contact of their lips. “But you said before you wanted to focus on your dance?”

“Shut up, hyung. You are the only exception” Daniel dragged Jisung’s face on his and kissed the latter, he never let Jisung stop the kiss anymore.  


__

**

It was February, 14th .Daniel found a baby breath flower on his locker, with a small card on it. He only got one this year because all the admirer turning back their move after knowing the dancer already gave his heart to a lucky man.  
_“Congratulation on your scholarship, you always be my pride Kang Daniel <3”  
p.s Happy Valentine, love ___

__

__

It was February, 14th. A year after Jisung found the sender of the anonym chocolate is none other than that man who already stole his heart from the beginning of their encounter. And now he found a chocolate again, the same one, with small note on it. He smiled, already knew the sender is.  
_“Congraduation, Jisung hyung. I’m very proud of you <3”  
p.s Happy Valentine, hyung. I love you ___

**Author's Note:**

> i found this one is still lacking but still wanted to post before it rotting on my folder ._.
> 
> leave your comment, opinion, or kudos if you don't mind it heuheu


End file.
